1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera.
2. Description of the Related art
Heretofore, lens-interchangeable type cameras provided with a barrier that, in a state in which an interchangeable lens is not attached, closes off an aperture that is provided in a casing for allowing the passage of object light has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-109970).